1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a device for displaying an advertisement. More particularly, the present application relates to a device for selecting an advertisement based on a viewer profile defined by a viewer's interactions with a controller interface. The selected advertisement is displayed in conjunction with a broadcast stream on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital video recorder (DVR), like a conventional analog video cassette recorder (VCR), is coupled to a monitor or a television set in a viewer's home and receives program broadcast signals via a coaxial cable, a satellite dish, or an antenna for terrestrial radio frequency (RF) signals. In some instances, the DVR may include a modem that permits access to content from the Internet. In order to record a particular program, the video recorder starts and stops recording the program at a predetermined day and time.
A DVR allows a viewer to overcome the rigid time scheme according to which the programs are broadcast. That is, a viewer can decide whether to watch “live TV” or to record a program and watch it later at a more convenient day and time. Alternative systems provide for even more flexibility and viewer-specific television. For example, digital video recorders offered by Replay Networks® of Palo Alto, Calif. (in combination with ReplayTV™ service) and Philips® of Eindhoven Netherlands (in combination with TiVo® service of Sunnyvale, Calif.) include a hard disk drive with a storage capacity of between 10 GB and 30 GB that allow recording of up to 30 hours of television programming. These digital video recorders, also referred to as personal video recorders, and the respective services allow the viewer to personalize television viewing. For instance, personal video recorders can learn a viewer's programs and automatically record programs it expects a viewer to like. The viewer can also, among other activities, watch and pause live TV. That is, the viewer can operate a remote control to pause a favorite show when someone calls and pick up the show again exactly where the viewer left off.
Personalized television, like conventional television, is reliant upon commercials. Advertisers try to place their commercials so that a well-defined target group, which is likely to watch certain types of programs, may see the commercials. Personalized television, however, may defeat the advertisers' objectives.
There is therefore a need to improve upon the prior art technique for displaying streaming video data so that it is more likely that an interested viewer in fact watches advertising and that the viewers that see a particular advertisement are a more targeted audience.